The present invention relates to a device and method for reshaping and correcting an ingrown toenail.
Ingrown toenails occur when either one or both of the side edges of the nail become imbedded in the tissue of the toe and produce inflamation. There are a variety of causes of ingrown toenails including improperly designed shoes, high heels, improper trimming of the nails, and deformation of the nails.
A number of devices and methods have been proposed for treating ingrown toenails including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,055, 4,068,656, 3 981.298, 2,505,086, 3,173,416, 3,464,408, 2,405,547, 2,613,667, 3,032,032 and 2,342,530. These patents and other prior art references disclose devices such as metal bands, metal hooks, plastic hooks, and various other appliances for in some fashion treating ingrown toenails. These devices are typically painful to use, ineffective, costly, and difficult to apply and maintain on the toenail.